


Don't Forgive or Forget, Ever

by elphaba_swan



Series: Rise Up (when you're living on your knees) [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Greek and Roman Mythology, Snow White - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Descendants 2, Uma Pulls Out Receipts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphaba_swan/pseuds/elphaba_swan
Summary: Evie wants to right the wrongs, so she visits Uma with an incomplete list of people who should be allowed off of the Isle.“Is this some sort of a sick joke?” Uma snarls.“What?”"Practically everyone on this list is dead."





	Don't Forgive or Forget, Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll Light the Fuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735070) by [evanescentdream93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdream93/pseuds/evanescentdream93). 



> My inspiration for this piece draws from the lovely evanescentdream93, whose fic, We'll Light The Fuse, featured a line about how Evie was too late in arriving for some of the Isle's children.

Just as Evie was about to give up on any hope of Uma showing up, the doors flew open with a bang, and the sea witch’s daughter strode inside the room, her braids flying out dramatically behind her.

Uma noticed Evie staring at her and immediately scowled at her. “What’re you lookin’ at, Princess Blueberry?”

“You’re late,” Evie snapped. “I waited here for fifteen minutes for you. I was just about ready to leave.”

Uma snagged a chair and sat down, tilting it back onto two legs. “You really have forgotten how we do things here, haven’t you?” At Evie’s confused look, she smirked and said “First rule we ever learned in school; always show up late to everything. It’ll really piss off the squares.” She gave Evie a calculating look. “But I guess you wouldn’t know anything about that now.”

Evie scowled at her, and shoved the list roughly in her direction. “Just read it.”

“Temper, temper,” Uma replied mockingly as she let the chair fall forwards with a _bang!_ that made Evie flinch. She began to read over the list, and Evie watched her carefully as her eyes scanned over every name and her face started to grow more and more disgusted.

Uma finished reading, crumpled the list into a ball, and chucked it in Evie’s face.

“Hey!” Evie leaned over and carefully plucked the list up from where it had bounced off of her face and then rounded on Uma. “What the _hell_ —”

But all of her anger flew out of her head when she processed the look on Uma’s face. She was looking at Evie as though she were something she had scraped off the bottom of her foot, and was absolutely seething.

“Is this some sort of a sick joke?” Uma spat at her.

“What?” Evie asked, genuinely taken aback.

“Do you think that this sort of shit is funny to me?” Uma was standing now, the anger on her face terrible to behold. Her body was shaking with barely contained fury. “Gotta say, I knew you were heartless, but god _damn_.”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Evie yelled back, pushing back her chair and standing up as well. She was so confused, but her temper was also flaring to the surface. Why was Uma so angry?

“Practically everyone on this list is _dead_ , you bitch.” Uma snarled.

The breath left her lungs, and Evie actually felt herself stagger back a few steps. “What?” she whispered.

“Hermie Bing, Jace and Harry Badun, Yzla, Hadie, Diego de Vil, Eddie Balthazar . . . There are only three people who’re still even alive on this list.” Uma shook the list in front of her face.

Evie felt her knees buckle, and she sat down hard in her chair. “How?” she croaked out.

The other girl stared at her, the dark scowl on her face slowly starting to slip away. “You really didn’t know?”

Evie gave Uma a pained look, feeling her eyes start to well up. “How did they die?”

Uma pulled out her chair and sat down, her fingers tugging at the cuffs of her shirt. “You know Mad Maddy Mim’s gang? Anthony Tremaine, the Gaston twins, Ginny Gothel, you know the bunch.”

Evie raised an eyebrow. “You mean the people who tried to fight us the last time we were on the Isle?”

“Mmhm.”

“But what do they have to do with anything?”

Uma squeezed her eyes shut and then leveled Evie with a dark scowl. “They’re the ones who killed the kids.”

Evie clapped a hand to her mouth as it fell open in horror. She stared, aghast, as Uma then said thoughtfully. “I don’t know why I’m saying killed. Killed sounds way more peaceful than what those bastards did.”

Somehow, Evie found her voice. “What did they do?”

Uma glanced at her, and for a moment, it seemed like Uma wasn’t going to tell her, but then the scowl was back in full force as she said in a soft and deadly voice “When we found Hermie Bing’s body, none of us would have recognized it if it weren’t for the fact that they had sewn that stupid yellow hat she used to wear on her head. Well,” she amended, “what was left of it, at least. Jace and Harry’s bodies washed up a few days later, with rope marks around their neck and a bunch of bruises. Nobody knows for sure, but Bonnie was pretty sure that the bruises were made before they died. Diego got his throat torn out and was practically mauled. Eddie had at least forty arrows sticking out of him when Jonas and Gil found him tied up to a tree in the woods. Gil said that the arrows were definitely ones that his brothers made.”

She felt her stomach twisting itself into knots and she wanted to beg Uma to stop, that she had heard enough, but her body felt frozen.

“They hacked apart Hadie’s body and strung him up on the posts.” Uma’s voice was utterly devoid of emotion, and her eyes had a faraway look. “It took us two hours to find all of the pieces.”

With some difficulty, Evie swallowed and asked. “What about the others?”

“The others?” The faraway look was still on Uma’s face, and she shook her head as though she were coming out of a fog. “What others?”

“You said that there were three people still alive. What happened to them?”

Uma grimaced. “When I said three, I really only meant two. Yzla’s still alive for now, but she’s in a coma and we only have so much IV fluid left. Murph managed to escape punishment ‘cause he’s the size of a troll, but Claudine wasn’t as lucky. Two nights after you left, Tremaine and the Gaston twins got to her.”

She had practically scraped off all of her nail polish at this point, and the blueberry muffin that she had eaten that morning was bubbling angrily in her stomach. “How bad was it?”

A muscle in Uma’s jaw ticked, but her voice remained even as she said “They took turns with her.”

A lump was growing in Evie’s throat, and her body felt feverish all of a sudden. _Oh gods, Claudine . . . she was so nice to us the last time we came here._

The fire had returned to Uma’s eyes. “But we made them pay. We made sure all of them paid.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing they didn’t deserve,” Uma replied nonchalantly, the hard glint in her eyes betraying her tone. “I don’t think that Anthony Tremaine is going to be a problem for any girl ever again though. It’s pretty hard to rape someone when your dick is cut off and fed to someone in front of you. And the twins were always calling everyone faggots, so then they really got to see what having a cock down their throat felt like. Unfortunately, we couldn’t do anything _too_ permanent to them, but we took an eye from each and called it even.”

Evie had raised her head and was staring at Uma in horror. She opened her mouth to say something, but Uma continued like she wasn’t even there.

“I slit Ginny Gothel’s throat and then gave her to my Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone. I wanted to watch her suffer and beg for her life but since Hadie was their kid, I figured that they should be the ones who get to punish her. Family may not mean a damn thing to my mother, but  . . . Fuck with my family and I’ll end you.”

“What happened to Maddy?” The question burst from her before she could even think about it.

Uma gave her a sideways glance. “Maddy’s untouchable as long as her grandmother’s alive. She’s the favored grandchild, and while you lot may think I have a couple of screws loose, no way am I going to go toe to toe with that crazy bitch. She may be old, but she’s got a vicious streak a mile long.”

Evie shuddered, remembering how she had nearly gotten roasted alive by Madam Mim down in the Catacombs. The old woman had _way_ too psychotically gleeful to be killing all of them. No wonder Maddy was so crazy.

_But the kids_ . . . Evie closed her eyes, images from the Anti-Hero Club meeting spinning dizzily through her head. Hermie Bing, declaring that they were awesome, Hadie peppering Jay and Mal with questions about Auradon, the Baduns shoveling down the cake as though it would be the last thing they ever ate, and Diego had managed a half-friendly conversation with Carlos . . . Oh gods, how was she going to tell Carlos?

“What happened to Yen Sid?”

“Nobody on the Isle has seen him ever since Hermie’s body showed up. I had Marya Rasputin and Jonas check out all of his old haunts, but the old man’s gone.”

Evie could feel tears starting to fall down her cheeks, but for once, she couldn’t have given less of a damn about the running makeup. Her voice was thick as she asked. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would they—” Her voice broke, and she had to start over. “Why would they kill them?”

Uma gave her a look that was a cross between contempt and pity. “Because of you.”

Icy daggers seemed to stabbing into Evie’s heart as she stared silently at Uma, horrified beyond speech.

“Because of me?” she whispered, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes all over again. Uma’s words echoed in her head, _becauseofyoubecauseofyoubecauseofyou._

“Don’t worry though,” Uma said, vitriol coating her voice. “You can’t take all the credit for this one. It’s on Mal, Carlos, Jay, and even that damn moron Yen Sid’s shoulders too.” She tugged at her bracelets, a bitter look flashing across her face. “Those kids died because they helped you. Maddy attended all the meetings, she knew exactly who to go after. All of the kids wanted to be just like you, so Maddy and her gang butchered them for it.”

She stared imploringly at Evie. “Why did you leave them here?”

“What?”

“Why the fuck did you leave them here? Did you happen to catch a case of short-term memory loss or some shit?”

Evie wiped her eyes. “I don’t know, we didn’t think that Maddy and the others would ever go that far—”

“WE’RE VILLAINS!” Uma yelled, standing up so fast that her chair was knocked over. She towered over Evie, her necklace pulsing dangerously with golden light. The windows all burst open, and wind gusted into the room, sending chills down Evie’s arms as Uma continued to shout at her.

“We were raised by people who tried to kill children because they were prettier than they were or because they weren’t invited to a goddamn party! We’re taught to kill people in this hellhole the way that table manners are in goddamn Auradon! So why the ever-living _fuck_ would you think that murder is too far to go here?”  Uma shouted at Evie, who noticed a strange shimmer in Uma’s eyes, like unshed tears.

“Tell me, did you even think about them after you went back to Auradon, or did you just go back to class the next day like nothing had ever happened? No, don’t shake your head at me, I want an answer!”

Evie’s voice was choked with tears as she snapped. “You have no right—”

“I HAD TO TAKE THEIR BODIES TO THEIR PARENTS!” Uma roared. “I had to find pieces of my cousin to take back to my aunt and uncle so they would have something to bury. It took me six months to convince Claudine that she did absolutely nothing to deserve what happened to her and you know what? NONE OF YOU WERE THERE. None of you ‘heroes’ were there to take Hermie’s body back to her father, or tell Yzma that her kid was probably never going to wake up again. So yeah, when you have to tell your boatswain that his boyfriend got his throat torn out by fucking Maddy Mim, then you can tell me I have no right, okay?”

The last word came out a little choked, and Evie looked up from where she had hidden her face in her hands. Uma suddenly looked tired, and she slumped down in her chair, hand coming up to cover her face.

“There are three things in life that I will never forgive,” she said quietly. “Mal dumping that bucket of shrimp on my head, the king murdering my brothers and sisters, and this.” She pulled her hand away from her eyes and gave Evie a look that chilled her down to her core. “I will never ever forgive any of you for those kids dying.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Secrets of the Isle of the Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205798) by [DanayaJasmina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanayaJasmina/pseuds/DanayaJasmina), [QueenAshe (queenofdespair)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdespair/pseuds/QueenAshe)




End file.
